


The Kiss

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: As the Scout regiment prepares to embark on the mission to take back wall Maria, Hange ponders life and reflects on her relationship with her comrades. Levi gives her an unexpected surprise before they set out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this short little fanfic after viewing this piece of Levihan art on Tumblr: http://alfevre.tumblr.com/post/143732090466/i-am-sooooo-levihan-so-much-sexual-tension
> 
> It was intended to be only a Tumblr posted fanfic, but for some reason it came out buggy and won't show up right, so I'm posting it here as well.
> 
> Please show the artist appreciation!

_An Attack on Titan Levihan short_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this._

* * *

This was it. They were going to take back Wall Maria. She was primed, she was pumped, and she was damned ready. Even Erwin was coming along, despite his handicap of losing his arm. It was strangely liberating. Hange felt charged, and in the back of her mind, she had the notion that with her comrades at her side, she would avenge the deaths of her fellow veterans. The Beast titan was sure to make an appearance, and when he did, she would whisper into his huge ear: "This is for Mike. This is for Nanaba."

Of course, Levi would probably be doing all of the cutting. Hange was skilled, but nobody was a match for their surly little humming bird. She smiled with a gleam in her eyes, and the morning rays reflected off the lenses of her glasses as she looked over the battlements for the captain. He was there near the lifts, speaking softly with their commander. Hange couldn't help but notice he looked pretty cute in this light, despite the shadows of exhaustion smudging his gray eyes.

As if he sensed her stare, he looked up to meet her gaze. He gave her a quiet, solemn little nod. _"You ready for this?"_ his eyes seemed to ask.

Hange nodded back. She was _always_ ready. Come hell or high water, she would do her part. Levi excused himself from Erwin's side, and he pushed through the crowd of gathered scouts to come to her. Mildly surprised, Hange stared at him. He looked so intense...so serious. She absently put a hand over her messy ponytail, expecting him to yank on it as he always tended to do when she annoyed him. The lift creaked as it came back up to accept the first load of mission participants. People began to board to be lowered down to the horses and equipment wagons.

"Oi, shitty-glasses," greeted Levi, coming to a stop before her. He was so short. Hange kept forgetting how small in stature he was, because Levi's personality was so enormous that it was easy to overlook his diminutive size.

"Yes?" She braced herself. "Hey, don't pull my hair, short-stuff. I actually _washed_ this mop last night, seeing as it might be my last chance to do so."

"Yeah, I noticed." He cocked his head a little, examining her in a way that made her cheeks feel warm.

"Well? What is it?" Hange suddenly felt like a teenager again, and along with that came the uncommon urge to primp. He was staring at her in a way she'd often seen boys look at pretty girls and secretly envied. "Are you all right, midget? You're looking at me funny."

"Just not used to seeing you so cleaned up," he said gruffly. He turned to look behind him, watching briefly as the scouts around them walked away to crowd at the lift. He looked back up at her, and he smirked. "We're probably riding to our deaths, and you pick _now_ of all times to practice decent hygiene."

Hange chuckled and spread her hands, nervous and a little giddy under his observations. "What can I say? I've never claimed to be appropriate."

"True." He kept staring at her, and she felt the urge to fiddle.

_~Just what does he want me to say, here? Why is he staring like that?~_

"Look, we might not live to see another sunrise after we embark on this," Levi said bluntly. "I just want to...I mean I think I should tell you..."

He cursed under his breath, and the pallor of his cheeks suddenly bloomed with color. He was blushing, and it was fucking adorable as hell. Hange reached out impulsively to cup his chin, studying the phenomenon with awe.

"Levi, are you embarrassed about something?"

He kicked a rock away with his boot. "No. I just...before we do this, I wanted to..."

He cursed again, met her eyes and uttered another oath. "Ah, fuck it. I'm no good at this."

"No, no! What were you going to say, tiny captain?"

Levi clenched his jaw, reached up, and cupped the back of her head. Hange tensed reflexively, expecting him to tug on her hair. Instead, he drew her mouth down to his and crushed his mouth against hers. It only lasted for a second. There was even a little tongue action. To Hange, it felt like a lifetime. Everything faded into the background, and she embraced him impulsively, pulling him tight up against her. So, this was what it was like to be kissed by someone you adore. This was...perfection.

Levi broke the kiss and pulled back, breathing a little faster. Hange's breath had quickened too. They stared at one another for a moment, and Levi finally spoke again.

"You look pretty," he said, and then he whirled away, marching stiffly toward the lift. Two of the scout recruits—Hange couldn't remember their names for the life of her—were standing in his way with dropped jaws, having born witness to the kiss.

"Move aside, and close your fucking mouths before you attract some flies," griped the captain.

Hange stifled a giddy snicker behind her hand. She drew a deep breath, and she followed behind him, passing up the two astonished soldiers. "Well, I feel exhilarated! Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?"

Now _that_ was a kiss worth dying for.

* * *

-The End


End file.
